The Chronicles of Evandove: Pre-Hogwarts and Year I
by Anita2131
Summary: what if Jame's sacrifice saved Lily and Harry. Lily was sorted into an unknown house. HHr later in the story. First chapter is very short. Continue until second chapter before judging. Eventual HHr
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to J.K Rowling)**

THE CHRONICLES OF EVANDOVE: PRE-HOGWARTS AND YEAR I

October 31st 1981

No, don't kill Harry. Kill me instead

'_Avada Kedavra' _Lily's life flashed before her eyes, she braced herself for death. It was after all, inevitable. Or so she thought. But, a moment later she opened her eyes to find Voldemort, dead, on the floor. His eyes lifeless, his pale skin ice cold.

She went over to check on Harry. The only thing that happened to him was that he had a lightning bolt shaped scar. She was the first sorted into Evandove house. A forgotten house that valued peace and trust above all.

Before she went downstairs, she braced herself for the sight she knew she was about to see, but even 10 years were not enough to prepare her for the sight she was about to see. James Potter was lying on the floor. Dead.

§§§§§§§§§§§Scene Break§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily Potter came back home to Potter Manor a month after the attack, carrying baby Neville Longbottom. His grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, thought it was best for little Neville to have someone to play with, to depend on. A brother. Neville was an only child, so a god brother would do very nicely. Once she got home, she put Neville in the playpen, with Harry and went to check her mail. Amongst all her other letters, two stood out the most: one was from Sirius, and the other from Hogwarts. She opened the one from Sirius first:

_Dear Lily,_

_ How are you doing, I'm fine by the way. The triplets are giving me hell. Tom can't stop pulling Sally and Selene's hair and they can't stop complaining. How's Neville, does he like it there. My cousin Nymphadora has been pranking everybody with her metamorphagus abilities lately. Do you remember the Mock Wizengamot you had in Evandove house. I have a feeling it's going to be used again. Start teaching Harry and Neville the ways of Evandove and hope for the best._

_ Love,_

_Padfoot_

The letter from Hogwarts said that they needed her to be Head of House of Evandove, should the need arise. She gladly accepted, knowing there probably wouldn't need her for a long while. She was the only living, sane, former student sorted into Evandove. She, Alice Longbottom, and Linda Emrys were the only ones. Alice was currently a long-term patient at st Mungo's and Linda disappeared leaving her son and daughter at a random orphanage. 'Oh no, she thought, the boys discovered the hiding place for the toy brooms

**(A/N: so here is my first chapter, hope you like it please review, sorry for the short chapter. I promise the others would be longer. I have been in a french school all my life and my english isn't perfect so don't hate me for my mistakes)**


	2. Chapter 2 Lily Academy

**Disclaimer on first chapter and as much as I would like to I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL own Harry Potter and I do not earn any money from this **

chapter 2

7th of February 1987

Lily Potter lived with her son, Harry James Potter and her godson Neville Longbottom. She was now heading down to the locker room (and former 2nd dining room) to address her students.

_Flashback_

"Harry, Neville! Come down here I want to ask you a question" said Lily

"About what, mom?" Said Harry

"What would you say if I told you that I would be giving you guys, Sally, Selene and Tom magic lessons when you turn 7 so you can be ready for Hogwarts"

"Great idea mom, and, can when invite some muggleborns we've noticed doing magic?" Asked Neville

"Sure, but only if you're absolutely certain they can do magic. I don't want to call the olbiviator squad telling them my two boys have broken the statute of secrecy. You know I could have my friends send their kids over. Is that ok with you."

"Sure." Replied Harry.

_Flashback_

Her class was now made up of: Harry, Neville, Sally, Selene and Tom. Joined by muggleborn neighbor Hermione Granger. Children of Lily's old friends: Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbot, Tracy Davis, Padma and Parvati Patil, Blaize Zabini, Theador Nott and Dean Thomas. And muggleborn friends invited by Harry and/or Neville: Justin Flint-Fletchey and Terry Boot.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lily Potter and you can call me Professor Potter. Now I know that some of you are Half-Bloods, some Purebloods and some muggleborn. This is not important unless we're studying it in wizard studies. I know you're not old enough for wands so we're studying theory, movements and incantations while using twigs. I will now hand you your timetables you have 10 minutes in between classes to get your books from your lockers and make your way to class. Today, I am going to show you where the classes are, starting Monday I will apparate between each class so I have time to set up, ok? Good now people who know what a locker is and how it works take your wands and timetables and stand over there while I explain it to the rest."

While Lily was explaining to the purebloods how lockers work the muggle raised students were reviewing their timetables:

**_Monday:_**

**_8am: Charms_**

**_9am: Potions_**

**_10am: Defense Against the Dark arts_**

**_Snack Break_**

**_11:30am: Transfiguration_**

**_12:30pm: Herbology_**

**_Lunch Break_**

**_1pm: Wizard Studies _**

**_2pm: History of Magic_**

**_3pm: English_**

**_Tuesday:_**

**_8am: Math_**

**_9am: Flying_**

**_10am: Transfiguration_**

**_Snack Break_**

**_11:30am: Healing_**

**_12:30pm: Charms_**

**_Lunch Break_**

**_1pm: Potions_**

**_2pm: Defense Against the Dark Arts _**

**_3pm: Transfiguration_**

**_Wednesday_**

**_8am: Herbology_**

**_9am: English_**

**_10am: Math_**

**_Snack Break_**

**_11:30am: Healing_**

**_12:30pm: Charms_**

**_Lunch Break_**

**_1pm: Potions_**

**_2pm: Defense Against the Dark Arts _**

**_3pm: Transfiguration_**

**_Thursday_**

**_8am: Wizard Studies _**

**_9am: English_**

**_10am: Math _**

**_Snack Break_**

**_11:30am: Charms_**

**_12:30pm: Potions_**

**_Lunch Break_**

**_1pm: Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

**_2pm: Transfiguration_**

**_3pm: Herbology_**

**_Friday_**

**_8am: History of Magic_**

**_9am: Healing_**

**_10am: Flying_**

**_Snack Break_**

**_11:30am: Potions_**

**_12:30pm: Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

**_Lunch Break_**

**_1pm: Charms_**

**_2pm: Herbology_**

**_3pm: Maths_**

**_7pm: Astronmy_**

"Okay, said Lily, now let me explain each class and what we are going to do. First off Charms, pretty self -explanatory so is potions. DADA we will learn the dark arts and how to fight them. Ok, Healing, this is something that is not taught in Hogwarts, I have no idea why, it is very important to learn what to do until help arrives and, if something easy to heal, heal it yourself. For example if someone is bleeding to death what do you do until help arrives? See. In wizarding studies you will learn the ways of the wizarding world. You will also learn most languages spoken by magical creatures. Math is important if you are planning on taking Arithmancy as an elective so you can learn to create your own spells. English is required because you will have to write essays. Does it sound interesting enough?" After several nods and muffled yes Lily lead them to their first class.


	3. Chapter 3 As described by Lily Potter

**(A/N sorry for the short chapter i just wanted to explain Evandove house. Anyways I OWN NOTHING)**

Evandove house: As described by Lily Potter in 'Hogwarts a History'

It's a house of peace, love and harmony founded by my ancestor Esthanandore Evans. It's crest has 3 doves on a mountain. The dove represents peace. The mountain is mount Evans. And the fact that there are 3 doves represents unity.

We Evandoves frown upon any betrayal or treachery and that is why there is a door in our common room leading to a mock wizengamot ministry atrium. Any crime commited against our house, if we feel was not punished properly by a teacher is to be punished severly by our Mock Wizengamot. The M.W can overrule any teacher or head of house and can only be overruled by the headmaster.

If a teacher unfairly takes points away from ANY house more than 7 times he will be tried by the M.W and, if approved by Hogwarts (the castle is sentient) a teacher can be sacked and a student can be expelled. A leader has to be chosenby the M.W.

Unlike the original wizengamot. Seat are not inherited, they are earned. Usually everyone has a seat but if a betrayal occurs they are kicked out of the M.W for good. You move up the wizengamot ranks by earning points and reporting betrayals.

Since there are usually few to no people in Evandove each person has a point-counter. They say which person earned/lost the most points and they take that into consideration when choosing a new leader. I was the first Evandove in 78 years. It's your choice if you want to be there or not. If you qualify you can turn it down because you want to play quidditch on your house team or if you don't want to stand out.

In Evandove no one forces you and you are never alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ok, first thing is on our timetable is Charms so, let's head to the Charms classroom."

**_Charms classroom _**

"For our first lesson, I'm not going to tolerate anyone who waves their twigs and say the incantation. Now, you each have raw magic inside you, use it. It's going to be hard when using a twig but this will teach you to channel your magic. When you use a wand it helps you do magic by channeling it. The twig blocks it in a way so if you can do it, good, if you can't that's fine. This spell is a very simple one just say '_Lumos' _and channel your magic. You may begin.

Seconds later cries of '_Lumos' _were heard and several wands were lit including: Harry, Neville, Sally, Selene, Tom, Hermione, Daphne and Susan.

"Ok, now, anyone who lit their twig preform the counter, say _'Nox' _and feel your magic returning to you. Very good. Oh, time's up. Class dismissed. Meet me in the potion's lab right next door.

**_Potion's lab_**

"Hello, today in potions class we will be learning how to brew the cure for boils. I charmed the board to display the potion step by step then when we let the potion simmer, I will explain why the ingreiants react the way they do. You may begin."

As soon as she said that the first step appeared on the board:

** 6 snake fangs to the mortar**

** into fine powder using the pestle**

** 4 measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron**

** mixture to 250 for 10 seconds**

**5. Wave your wand**

"When you wave your wand you have to push raw magic through. We have 45 minutes until you get back to you potion so I'll start explaining the…

45 minutes later

**6. Add 4 horned slugs to your cauldron**

**7. Take the cauldron off the fire**

**8. Add 2 porcupine quills to your cauldron**

**9. Stir 5 times, clockwise**

**10. wave your wand to complete the potion**

**-Pottermore**

"Class dismissed, I'll pick you up at the locker room to show you the DADA classroom."

_**Locker Room**_

"Can you believe we're actually going to learn Gobbledygook." said Daphne

"And Mermish." Added Tracy

"What about Healing, I am appalled they don't teach it at Hogwarts. Someone could actually die by the time help comes." Said Hermione

"I know. What about wizarding studies, are they really such bigots they can't offer a class for muggleborns to ease them into the magical world." Said Padma

"Professor Potter told me muggle studies at Hogwarts is outdated by about 150 years. And that was when SHE was at school." Said Selene

"She told me that in 3 months, if we work really hard, she will offer us 2 field trips, one to a muggle amusement park, and another to the ministry of magic. Aunt Amelia said we could watch the auror training." said Susan

By the time Professor Potter entered the hall they were all discussing the departments in the Ministry of Magic.

"Come on class, said Lily, let's hurry to DADA.


End file.
